Phineas and Ferb: Recrossing the Second Dimension
by Pent Named
Summary: Phineas and co. thought this was going to be the best summer ever. Until they all start getting terrible headaches, and start wanting to build a strange remote. What could possibly be happening, and could it effect Danville in any way?
1. Prologue

So, this is my first fanfic, so yeah. I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy.

The school bell could be heard over the loud chattering of the junior high students. As the sound started to die down, all the students got up to go to their respective classes for the last day of school. While walking to math class, a hand was placed on triangle-shaped boy's shoulder.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" said a girl wearing too much pink.

"Oh, hey Isabella. Just going to math. What are you doing?"

"Going to English. Can you believe its the last day of the school year?"

"No. Man, it's like this whole year has been going too fast."

" I hear ya. Well, what are you and Ferb doing after school?"

"You know, planning for our beginning of summer project. What do you think sounds more fun: a water park with over 500 rides, or a chocolate amusement park?"

After pondering for a moment, Isabella finally decided. "Chocolate amusement park."

"Thought so. Well, see you after school."

"See ya." And with that, the two best friends parted ways. As she was walking to class, all Isabella could think of was Phineas. Ever since she met him, Isabella always liked the boy. She was always sad when he would rather build some big contraption, instead of hanging out with her. That's how it was all summer last year. But she promised herself that no matter what, she will date Phineas before the summer was over. As walking to English, Isabella did not know what was going to happen this summer.

"MOM!" yelled a teenager running into the hosue.

"What is it dear?"

"You know what today is, right?"  
"Of course honey. It's the last day of school."

"Which means…" the girl said making a gesture to continue.

"Which means tomorrow is the beginning of you bombarding me with the crazy idea that your brothers build inventions, Candace."

"Exactly, so that means keep an open schedule tomorrow, because it's the start of busting season," Candace said while sitting on the couch in their living room. The mom, Linda, just rolled her eyes and went back to reading a magazine. Not too long after did Phineas and a rather tall, green-haired boy came into the house.

"Hi mom" Phineas said.

"Hello boys, how was your last day of school?"

"Okay. Mrs. More gave us candy before we left."

"Oh, okay, glad to hear you guys had fun." And with that, the two boys went up the staircase and into their room, where they were greeted by a familiar chatter.

"Oh there you are Perry. Man Ferb, aren't we going to hear a lot of that this summer?" Ferb just nodded. He is more of a man of action, not a man of words. Phineas then sat on his bed and pulled out some blueprints from his backpack. "So, you ready to go to the extreme with chocolate tomorrow?" Again, a simple nod. Just then, a knock was heard on the other side of the door, only to be opened by a familiar face.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?"

"Just getting the blueprints ready for our amusement park tomorrow. There's going to be a chocolate rollercoaster, a bungee cord that lets you land on a pile of melted chocolate, hot chocolate day spa…" Phineas could have gone on for hours about this project, but then a buzzing noise came from out of nowhere. "Hey do you guys hear something?"

"Yeah, do you know what that is?" Both brothers shook their heads no in response. As trying to find the source, Perry walked out of the room. As son out, he got out his wrist communicator. On it was an elderly man wearing an olive green suit.

"Hello Agent P. Just calling to say hi, how's it going, and the boys might remember everything." That last thing made Perry's jaw drop. "I know, but recent surveillance footage has revealed that this dimension's Other-Dimension-Inator is still intact. I remember telling Carl to destroy it…"

"No sir you didn't" Carl said.

"Well, if Doofenshirtz finds it wherever it is, it may result in him getting his memory back. You do remember what happened last time the boys found out your secret?" Yes, yes he did. He remembered every single moment, from the boys celebrating their 5 year anniversary, to them finding out his secret, to them having to say goodbye. He couldn't bear for that to happen again. "Agent P, are you all right, you kind of went wavy while remembering whatever it was you were remembering. Well, anyway, you can't do it today, that will raise too much suspicion from Doof and the boys. Tomorrow morning, report to Doofenshirmz's. Monogram out." And with that, everything was quiet.

"Well, whatever that sound was it stopped" said Phineas. As Perry looked in to see his owners, he promised himself that he will never allow them to remember so he won't be sent away. He didn't know how wrong he was.

Yeah, I know it is too long for a prologue, but I just wanted to get the boring stuff out of the way. I promise it will be more exciting in the future. Well, if you want more, review. If you don't want more, review.


	2. Headaches!

I got a lot of reviews saying for me to update ASAP. So I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy.

Also, I am going to start getting creative with my headers.

…...

As the sun rose over Danville, Phineas' alarm clock started to go off, signaling Perry to wake up his owners. "Ah, good morning, Perry." Phineas stated as he started to wake up. "Ferb, you ready to make the greatest chocolate amusement park in the world. Ferb just nodded as he started to get into his day clothes. And 5 minutes later, the two step-brothers raced down the staircase, only to be greeted by their mother.

"Good morning boys."

"Hi mom. Ferb and I are going to start on today's project."

"Well, not until you have eaten your breakfast."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Phineas said, chuckling. As the two started to eat, Candace rushed down the stairs.

"Mom, where are boys? Have they started yet?" As her eyes dashed across the room, she saw the two brothers quietly eating their cereal.

"Oh, well, I'll be in my room until they start." The teen said as she backed out of the room. As the boys finished their breakfast, they raced outside to start ordering what they needed. Right after finishing the call, three kids walked into their backyards.

"Hey Buford, Isabella, and Baljeet." As the three walked, except Baljeet who was being carried by his bully, Isabella asked her famous quote, "Whatcha doin'."

"We are getting ready to build the greatest chocolate amusement park in the world." Phineas explained.

"Oh, from yesterday?" Isabella asked.

"Exactly."

"Um, are we missing something?" Baljeet asked, who was set down already by Buford.

"Oh, yeah. Well, yesterday, I asked Isabella what she thought we should do, and so Choco-land was born."

"Oh, that makes sense." A satisfied Baljeet said, wanting to start already. I took a while, but finally the building material came and they started to get to work. Phineas started t work on the building mold, while everyone else worked on the interior. Back in Candace's room, Candace was talking on the phone with someone.

"Oh Stacy, doesn't Jeremy have the greatest smile."

"Sure Candace. Anyway, remember, tomorrow night is the end of summer school party. People say this is the greatest party ever." Stacy said back in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, Stace. I would not missed this party for…" Candace suddenly stopped to look outside and see some invention being made. She could hear Stacy asking Candace where she had gone, snapping her back to her cell. "Sorry Stacy. The boys. Something is out there. Call you back." She got off her window sill and ran to the kitchen to get her mom. "MOM!" Candace yelled, but all Candace saw was Perry in his bed. Then she looked on the fridge to see a note. It read:

"_Dear Candace,_

_Sorry, but I had to go to the antique store with your dad. You're in charge until I get back._

_Love, Mom"_

"Oh man, well looks like I will just have to go and get her. Isn't that right, Perry?" She said as looked to where Platypus once was. "Hey, where's Perry?"

…

While she was looking for that note, it gave Perry enough time to sneak around the corner, put on his fedora, and get to the rug. Once there, he simply rubbed his paws on the rug, and he fell right through a tube where the rug once was. As he landed on his chair, he turned towards the big screen, where Monogram appeared.

"Agent P, what are you doing here? I gave you the briefing yesterday, but anyway, while you are here: destroy Other-Dimension-Inator and whatever else Doof has today. Monogram out." Perry than went to his jet car to fly to his nemesis's lair.

….

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

As Perry flew in from the balcony, he landed right in his trap, a net that instantly closed when he was in it.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how expected of you, and by expected I mean…well, expected. Yeah , I know, I probably used all those up last summer. Just trying to be a little retro, start the season off right!" Doof said as he walked to a curtain. "Well, anyway, behold, my MINI-INATOR!" Doofenshmirtz said as pulling the curtain to reveal a giant ray. "You see, today my brother Roger is unveiling another statue in his honor. I mean seriously, how many of those does one guy need, it's ridiculous, really. Well, anyway, right when he unveils it, I will fire this machine to shrink it so that people think they dragged them there for nothing. Then I will walk in and somehow take over the TRI-STATE AREA!" Unfortunately for Heinz, he didn't realize Perry had already cut himself down using the tools in his hat. "Uh, note to self, no more nets." Doof said annoyed. And with that, the fighting commenced.

…...

Sometime when Perry was flying through the air, Phineas and friends finished Chocoland. By then, a huge group of people had already come to go in. "Without further-ado, I present, Chocoland." As soon as Phineas finished his sentence, people started to run into the building, trying to get whatever they can. "Please try to go to all the rides here, and please, do not eat the structure." When that was said, you could see Buford sighing in sadness. There was so much to do in the chocolate-chip shaped building: Chocolate River, guess how much chocolate is in the jar, The Choco-Thunder, whicg was pretty much a big rollercoaster.

"Hey, Phineas." Isabella called to her best friend. Next to her was Ferb. "You want to go on The Choco-Thunder?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." Phineas called back as he was running, trying to get a good place in the ride he built. Ah, irony.

….

"MOM!" Candace ran in like an orange haired comet.

"What is it dear?" Linda asked.

"Backyard, house, big thing, now." Candace said.

"Not now dear, we have customers." Thinking of a way to get her home, she had no other idea than yanking her mom home. So that's exactly what she did. "Candace, stop. Sorry. Candace, let go." Linda yelled like that the entire way home.

….

"Wow Phineas, this is awesome." Isabella exclaimed as they finally got on the ride.

"I know, by the way, great design ferb." Ferb just blinked. The ride started up. It was amazing. Until the got about half way. There Phineas started getting a terrible headache. Luckily, Isabella noticed this.

"Phineas, are you okay?" the girl asked nervously. Phineas didn't answer instead, he started to squirm in his seat. He was moving like something really hurt, and Isabella was very scared. She kept yelling his name, but he didn't answer. And then something horrible happened. Phineas accidently squirmed out of his seat on a loop, causing him to fall. Luckily, he was over the chocolate river, but he still looked like he was in intense pain when he fell in. More lucky, the Fireside Girls, a girl scout troop led by Isabella, saw this, and was able to dive in and save him. He looked okay, he though his head was still hurting. The ride had ended and Isabella rushed to Phineas to see if he was okay. After one look at her crush, she yelled, "Everyone get out!" And everyone ran out evacuating the backyard. All who remained were Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and the Firesiede Girls.

….

"Man has this fight been going on for a long time or what?" Heinz asked aas he was still fighting the monotreme. Unfortunately, by asking that question, it caused Doof to lose his focus, where Perry hit him, making Heinz fly into his machine, making a laser shoot out of it, before it self-destructing. Perry thought this was going to happen, so he jumped off the balcony and activating his hang glider, saving him before the pent house exploding, where he heard in the distance, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Perry thought he didn't need to go back for the Other-Dimension-Inator, because nothing of Heinz's could have survived that explosion. He didn't know how wrong he was.

….

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas was starting to calm down. He opened his eyes, only to see worried expressions on his friends faces, his clothes were drenched, Chocoland was gone, and Buford was eating a chocolate chip. As soon as Isabella saw this, she gave Phineas a big hug. "Phineas", she said, "what happened?" Before he could answer, Candace and her mom entered the backyard, only to give Candace a sad face.

"Hi kids, because I'm home anyway," Linda said looking angrily Candace, "would you like some pie?"

"In a second, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Isabella said, to receive a happy look from Linda, who walked into the house with a surprised Candace following. "Well, anyway, what happened?" everyone started asking.

"Well," Phineas started to explain, as Perry walked towards them, without his fedora. "I was having a great time, but then everything started turning black. When everything was clear again, I was in Danville, except it was under an evil rule by a man in an eye patch. And I was ther, and so were Ferb, Perry, and some pharmacist. And we were in an expanded version of that weird building that looks like Ferb's head, and here's the crazy part," Phineas said, Perry thinking he knew that was about to happen, "Perry was a secret agent."

….

So that's the end of chapter one. Also thank you for everyone who reviewed. Lastly, I am having a little competition. There will be many couples, but I am looking for a certain couple. If you guess it correctly, you can send me an idea and I will put it into this story. Here's a hint: they are going to sing together soon.

Well review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


	3. The Dream

Welcome. I hope you enjoy this story, which I do not own character wise. Have fun!

….

"Perry was a secret agent?" Isabella asked, having disbelieve.

"Yes." Phineas answered back.

"Well, what happened next?" Baljeet asked.

"Nothing. After that, there was more black and I was back." As Phineas said this, Perry gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Isabella said, worrying that her crush was getting a fever. She didn't know what was happening, but it seemed strangely familiar.

"I know. Probably just hit my head on something during the ride. Crazy, right, that my platypus is a secret agent." At that comment, everyone in the yard started to laugh.

"Well, knowing your safe, I guess we'll be on our way." Isabella said as everyone was leaving.

"Ok, bye." Phineas said. "Ferb, I think I should go change my clothes. It is getting sticky. You go help yourself to mom's food." Ferb just nodded.

….

"Hi boys. Where is everyone?" Linda asked, cutting a piece of pie.

"Oh, they had to go home. Guess that leaves more for us." Phineas said. "But first, I got to run upstairs. I fell into a chocolate river and need to change." Phineas said.

"Well, okay, but be right down. You don't Ferb to eat your pie." From Ferb, a blink. It took a couple minutes, but Phineas came back down and inhaled his pie in seconds. "Boy are you hungry." Linda said.

"Yeah, no lunch. Well anyway…hey, where's Candace." Phineas asked.

"Oh, your sister is upstairs. I'm actually about to go talk to her about making me leave my job on the middle on an antique emergency." With that said, Linda went upstairs, leaving the step-brothers alone.

….

"Why does Perry the Platypus always have to ruin my house." Heinz said. "NORM!" At the call, a giant robot man came walking into the once nice room.

"Yes sir?"

"Clean up this mess. I need to go to my storage to get an idea for tomorrow."

"Yes, dad."

"I am not your father." Heinz said as he walked down to the basement. He had no idea what he was going to do tomorrow. He didn't want to be made fun of by his nemesis. He was just going to wing it. He obviously didn't know what was going to happen.

….

That night, Phineas started having a very bad dream. He was over a pit of lava, and a monster was at the end. Everyone from before was there, plus Candace. The eye patch guy kept saying doom to them. They started to walk to the monster, with robots keeping them from leaving. But Perry used a watch to get a robot and the keys to the handcuffs they were in, but they were pushed onto the cage, with the monster out of it. To make matters worse, the keys were at the bottom! The all started to go get them when more robots started to surround them. But then, someone saved them. Believe it or not, it was another Candace! Then, she through Phineas something. In his hands was a…

Phineas woke up. At first everything seemed normal, but then he noticed he was outside, working on something that looked not even close to finished. Whatever he was working on, at that point it was just some metal and bolts. He didn't know how he got out there, but he didn't want to stay. As he walked back upstairs, he hoped nothing like that would never happen again. Again, never knew how wrong he was.

….

I'm kind of disappointed in this chapter. Its kind of short, but I promise to make them longer. And don't worry, Doof will be in the next chapter. Just wanted to skip around a little. And people, start guessing. So far, no one has guessed for my contest. Hint: the boy will be the same be in the 1st and 2nd dimension, but only the 1st dimension will sing.

Last thing, I will be updating weekly. I'm leaning towards Saturdays as my update day.

Review if you liked. Review if you didn't like.


End file.
